


Family Ties

by scripturamortem



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, In case that sort of thing upsets people I thought I would mention it, M/M, Mention of adoption/orphanages, Older Characters, alternative universe, strays from canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scripturamortem/pseuds/scripturamortem
Summary: AU where Viktor and Yuuri are retired skaters who live in Japan with their adopted son Yurio who is bringing his boyfriend Otabek home for a two week holiday to celebrate his birthday.





	1. Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea randomly after screaming about episode 12 and how much I love Yuuri, Yurio, and Viktor all together. This is an AU and while some of it is canon compliant it does stray. In this series everyone is about 4 years older.
> 
> UPDATE: Thanks so much for the feedback everyone! I'm glad you are enjoying this so far. I plan on updating it daily and I'm not sure how long I want to make this fic, but I'll definitely let you all know when I figure that bit out! Some chapters might be longer than others depending on what's going on that day. You are all so awesome! I hope you enjoy where it goes!

“I know I’ve said this a million times but if you’re having second thoughts now is your last chance to run.”  
“Yuri-“  
“ _Yurio_.”  
 Otabek is quiet for a moment and Yurio stops walking to turn and face him.  
“Remember, it’s Yurio here,” he mumbles, rolling his eyes. “It’s just less confusing that way.”

  
 Otabek senses Yurio’s tension and reaches out to grab his hand, bringing it up to his lips. He gives it a light squeeze and plants a quick kiss on his nervous boyfriend’s fingertips.  
“Hey, _I’ve_ told _you_ a million times I am not going anywhere. I flew with you to Japan because I wanted to. Everything is going to be fine, _Yurio_.”

He drops his arm back to his side but doesn’t let go of Yurio's hand. Instead, he laces their fingers and slowly leads him down the hallway through baggage claim.

  
“Why are you so wound up? It’s not like I haven’t met your parents before.”  
“You’ve met them, but you haven’t spent a two week long holiday with them.”  
Otabek nods his head solemnly in agreement. “Where did ‘Yurio’ come from anyway?”  
“It was a nickname given to me by my aunt when I was younger. Kept things from getting too confusing.”

  
They continue the rest of their walk through baggage claim in silence and the closer they get to the doors the more wildly Yurio’s heart begins to beat. Otabek was right: he really shouldn’t be this nervous. This wasn’t the first time he had brought his boyfriend home, so to speak. Otabek had accompanied them for family events and dinners and had met and interacted with his parents on several occasions. And while he wanted to believe this would be no different than any of those times, he couldn’t.

  
Because this was _very_ different.

  
This would be the first time he would be spending two weeks at Yurio’s house. During a stay that long, it was impossible to completely hide all of his family’s weirdness. He shuddered imagining the horrors Otabek would be subjected to.

  
He wasn’t at all embarrassed by the fact that he was adopted and had two dads. Or that both of his dads were significantly younger than most people’s parents. He truthfully had never gave much thought to how unorthodox his family unit was until it was pointed out to him by an outsider. Because it was all he really knew. After the death of his biological parents, Viktor had been looking after him since he was 6 years old. And when he was only 9, Yuuri entered both he and Viktor’s life.

  
Yurio loved his dads.

  
But they were just so _weird_.

And ever since he started dating Otabek it would seem they were striving to be as embarrassing as they possibly could.

  
Yurio straightened his back as they walked through the doors leading out of baggage claim and into the arrivals area. He was Yuri Plisetsky. Three time world championship gold medalist. He was also an _adult_. Worrying about your parents embarrassing you in front of your boyfriend was teenage stuff. And he way way above that. This weekend he was turning 20. He didn't have time to stress about these trifles.

He could handle this.

  
At least that's what he continued to tell himself.

  
He took comfort in knowing that at the very least, they might have taken into consideration the desperate text he sent them pleading for some semblance of normalcy.

  
However, after a quick scan of the small crowd of people waiting at the arrivals area, he quickly realized they had in fact elected to ignore his begging.  
Because there, right before his very eyes, were Viktor and Yuuri proudly holding up a giant banner that read, “Welcome home Mr. and Mrs. Yurio.”

  
When he was little, he remembered kids in the orphanage would share theories about what happened to children who never found homes. One story he heard claimed they ended up being released into the wild and raised by wolves. In that moment, all Yurio could think about was how badly he wished he could call himself part of a wolf pack.

  
“Hm. Mrs. Otabek Altin Yurio does have a ring to it,” Otabek says in a voice far too serious for the current situation.

  
Yurio instinctively covers his face with his hands. He offers a muffled apology before sliding his hands down his face and reluctantly soldiering onward.

  
In the near distance he can see Viktor and Yuuri searching for them. Viktor spots them and excitedly points them out to Yuuri. The two of them begin to wave and call their names and now Yurio knows they have officially passed the point of no return.

  
But for all of his wariness, Yurio can’t suppress the feeling warming his chest when he sees them. He had been away for a few months of training abroad and when his eyes fall on them standing there and shouting his name with elated, welcoming expressions under that god forsaken banner he realized that he missed them terribly.

  
Before he even knows what he’s doing his body acts and Yurio drops his suitcase and breaks out into a sprint towards them. The minute they see him running, Viktor and Yuuri let go of the banner and do the same.

  
They all come together in the middle of the arrivals and Yuuri is the first one to tackle Yurio in a hug.

  
“ _Okaerinasai_ , Yurio! We missed you so much!” Yuuri says as he squeezes Yurio closer to him.  
“ _Tadaima_ ,” Yurio replies into Yuuri’s chest.

  
Yuuri let's him go and steps back so Viktor can greet him. But instead of attacking him with another hug, Viktor reaches out his hand to ruffle Yurio’s hair - much to Yurio’s dismay.

  
“It's good to have you back, Yurio! We can't wait to hear all about your training.”  
Yurio slaps away Viktor’s hand, the warm smile he had while hugging Yuuri replaced by a deep frown.

  
“WHY do you always do that to my hair?!” he snaps. Viktor laughs in response and Yurio’s irritation rises that much higher.

  
“Viktor! You can't do that to him anymore! He's got a boyfriend now. He probably spent a long time working on that hairstyle so he would look cute for his boyfriend. Right, Yurio?"

  
If it wasn't for the distracting heat flushing his cheeks at the moment, Yurio would have liked to thank Yuuri for at least trying.

  
“Speaking of which, where is he?”  
Yurio quickly turns around in the direction he left Otabek and immediately feels bad for abandoning him. Otabek is standing some distance back with their luggage, clearly trying to give them as much privacy as possible.

  
Yurio smiles at him but doesn't waves him over just yet.

  
He turns back to Yuuri and Viktor.

  
“Listen,” he says icily. “I _really_ like this guy. Please don't be weird. If that's a difficult concept for you to grasp, just try to be the exact opposite of what you already are now. Or I will be forced to annihilate you both. And after having such a good run together I would hate for it to end that way. Got it?”

  
Viktor and Yuuri stare at Yurio blankly. They both exchange a glance and break into wide smiles.

  
“Wow! You found a boy you like so much you're threatening to kill us if we embarrass you. How cute! I've been waiting for this day for years!” Viktor teasingly wipes a faux tear from his eye while Yuuri takes it upon himself to make his way over to Otabek with open arms.

  
Yeah. This was definitely going to be a long two weeks.


	2. Point of no Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awkwardness continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is shorter but tomorrow I hope to write a longer chapter! Enjoy!

“It wasn’t _that_ bad.”

“Otabek. You just sat through a car ride that somehow ended in Viktor and Yuuri having a twenty minute conversation about anal relaxants. Saying it was ‘bad’ would be an understatement.”

Yurio is sprawled across his bed on his back staring lifelessly up at the ceiling. He had survived the ride home but only just barely. The mental damage he sustained was irreversible. Luckily, Otabek seemed completely unaffected by the awkward oversharing they were both subjected to. He continued to unpack their bags, hanging Yurio's sweaters like absolutely nothing was wrong. Like they hadn’t just listened to Viktor talking about his anal troubles in alarmingly vivid detail.

“I think it was sweet.”

Yurio cranes his neck; lifting his hood up to get a good look at Otabek.

“I think ‘disgusting’ is the word you are looking for.”

Otabek shrugs. “I don’t know. I think it’s great that they are comfortable enough with each other to talk about those things.”

Yurio shoots him a dubious look. Oh, they were comfortable alright. Too comfortable. They were so comfortable they didn’t care who was in earshot of their private discussions. In fact, they went as far as including anyone in the vicinity in their conversations.

Otabek turns his back to Yurio to hang the last hoodie in the closet. “I just thinking reaching a level of intimacy where you can openly talk about all the awkward stuff is the goal. I know couples who don’t even really talk about sex even though it’s a thing they do.”

Yurio rolls his eyes. He knew he was right. But when wasn’t he right? Otabek had a way of always being so perfectly sensible. It was one of the things Yurio loved about him.

It wasn’t like Yurio disagreed with him. Being open and honest with someone you’re in a relationship with is important. But Viktor and Yuuri were his _parents._ Who wants to hear their parents talk about sex?

Otabek joins Yurio on the bed, having finally finished the last bit of unpacking. He puts his arm around his vexed boyfriend’s shoulders and Yurio wraps both of his arms around Otabek’s waist, pulling him close.

“But…anal relaxants.” He groans.

Otabek offers him a comforting pat on the head. “I mean, it wouldn’t be a bad idea to-“

“Please don’t finish that sentence.”

Before Yurio can fully fall into a quiet moment cuddled next to Otabek, there’s a a loud knock at the door.

“Yuuuurio! I have something to give you!” Viktor excitedly calls from behind the door.

Horror befalls Yurio as he cautiously looks up at Otabek.

“Don’t make any sudden movements,” he whispers. “If we don’t make noise, he will go away.”

A moment of total silence passes.

“Okay, I’ll just leave it here in front of the door. We bought you new underwear while you were away because your old ones looked terrible. How do they get so gross? Anyway, the only animal print they had was zebra. Yuuri doesn’t think you’ll like them, but I think they’re cute! I’ll leave them here for you to get when you’re not so…busy. Oh, and there are condoms in your top drawer if you need them. Safety first!”

Yurio closes his eyes and draws in a deep breath; resisting the urge to pull out his phone and book a reservation for two at the farthest hotel he can find.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Yuri on Ice blog!  
> I currently have a commission flash sale going on there: 
> 
> scenariosonice.tumblr.com
> 
> Or my personal Tumblr:
> 
> scripturamortem.tumblr.com


End file.
